Opposites Attract
by QueenOfNinja
Summary: She pretends to be a villain, but all she wants is to be a hero. Of course, she's only doing this to protect her brother
1. Villainy

"Hey, he won't hurt your brother. I'm keeping up my end of the bargain so you can keep up yours." The reassuring voice on the other end of the line told me gently. Taking a deep breath, I composed myself before answering.

"And you are certain they will not suspect me?" I whispered.

"Of course they won't, Shade. I promise that I will keep your brother safe." The voice told me.

"Thank you for this... Speedy." I replied softly, using the codename he had told me to call him.

"It's Red Arrow now, Shade." Roy Harper told me. I smiled.

"I like that more than Speedy." I told him honestly.

"And so do I. Your brother is surprisingly well-behaved." Roy told me.

"Just wait until he starts teething Red Arrow." I chuckled softly as we talked about my baby brother Jared.

"Until next time, Shade." Roy told me, then hung up.

I smiled to myself as I went to my room. Infiltrating the Light was much easier than it seemed. I changed into my pure jet black suit and hid my trademark blue hair under a black wig again, putting my gray contacts back in. No one here knew that I had bright blue hair, starling red eyes, or that I wasn't who they thought I was. I smirked and went to train so that I could hone my powers.

I finished training and fixed my hair and eyes before putting my jet black face paint on, making it to where my eyes seemed to be the only point of light on my body. I stood and accepted my mission from Luthor before leaving the compound. I ran my fastest and stretched my arms when I was far enough. I used my arms to steady my flight as I flew to mine and Roy's meeting point. Roy stood there with a few others, and he was holding my baby brother.

"Has Little Red been behaving?" I asked when I landed, taking my ginger brother from the redhead.

"Yeah. Do you have information?" Roy asked.

"I wouldn't be here and abandoning my mission if I didn't. There's a threat hidden on earth, a race from a separate planet that call themselves Kroloteans." I said before gently handing Jared back to Roy.

"Don't worry, I've been keeping your brother safe this long. I can do it a bit longer." Roy told me.

"That's what I'm worried about." I said softly. Roy nodded and the others with him looked at me before I flew off.

I completed the mission and went back to the compound. I was lucky the Light trusted me enough to do missions on my own. I smiled as I filed out the report and went inside my room. I took a well deserved shower and changed into pajamas. I kept my extremely short blue hair underneath my black wig.

I kept my gray contacts in. I know that normal people who sleep with contacts in will go blind, but I know that I won't. After all, I'm less than human. I awoke at dawn and began training, getting stronger so I could leave the Light soon. I hated it here, and I was leaving the Light next week.

Only I knew of my plans, seeing as I knew that I was the only one I could for certain trust. Not even Red Arrow could be fully trusted by me, even though he's keeping my baby brother safe. I flew to my next mission and got it done quickly. I then flew to my room and got changed, putting a red wig on over my blue hair and putting green contacts in so I could blend for my night out. I smiled as I put on my soft green dress and put my glass heels on with ease before I left for the dance.

I stood tall as I waited for my date, Richard Grayson, to arrive. The man was a good friend, even though he knew very little about me. I smiled brightly as I saw him and hugged my friend.

"Been a while, Grayson." I teased playfully. "You made me wait with all these snobby people."

"I had to do something for Bruce, Vasya." Richard said, looking sheepish.

"Grayson. Oh Grayson, Grayson, Grayson. My first name is not Vasilisa. It's Karma." I said with a smile.

"Yeah, but I like your middle name more. It just seems more you." Richard replied.

"Have I told you about my brother?" I asked, effectively changing the subject.

"No, no I don't think you have." Richard smiled.

"Oh, he's adorable. He's got this bright red head of hair that makes his head seems like it's on fire. And he's got these green eyes, they look so much like emeralds. He's the only sibling I have, Richard. And he's going to turn one next month. I hope I can make it and get out of work early. I can't bear to miss my baby brother's birthday." I smiled as I talked about Jared.

"He sounds like a mini you." Richard smiled as he kissed my cheek, leaving me frozen with shock.

"Did you just- you just kissed me! Don't you walk away from me! Grayson!" I said as I marched after him.

He laughed as I glared up at him, my green eyes bright with anger. I made a face and crossed my arms, before turning away from him.

"Aw, Vasya. I didn't mean to make you angry." Richard tried to apologize.

I didn't give him any attention. Let him get angry, it's his fault he kissed me. Of course, I tried very hard to not look at him, making it even harder. Richard tried everything, but still I refused to look at him. He deserves to be ignored, even though I'm trying my hardest not to laugh at his attempts.

"Vasya, please. Please look at me." Richard begged.

I dared to look at him out of the corner of my eye, and jumped a foot when I saw him looking at me like a lovestruck puppy.

"Grayson! Don't look like that!" I said, laughing.

"Like what? Pure fabulousness?" Richard said, attempting to do a hair flip. I covered my mouth and laughed more.

"You're adorkable, Grayson." I laughed. Richard pretended to get offended, placing hand over his heart.

"Did you just call me that? I feel so betrayed." Richard said dramatically.


	2. Shade

I got back to the compound, and changed into my mission suit before I went to my usual disguise, hiding my blue hair and red eyes. I couldn't let anyone know my secret, and I couldn't let anyone hurt those I cared about. Of course, no one was smart enough to figure it out, unless they were Batman or Nightwing or something. I hated having black hair and gray eyes, since they weren't part of who I really was. I stood in front of my mirror and looked at out how my body had filled out, feeling inner turmoil as I prepared to do the very thing that I despised. But this is all to keep my family and my loved ones safe, I reminded myself.

"Shade! Meeting!" Icicle Junior called to me through my bedroom door.

"Just a minute, Cam!" I called back.

We had earned each other's respect, and he had become a good friend. But still I didn't trust him with my secret. It was too dangerous to tell him, he could get hurt. I finished putting my earrings on, and opened my door to see Cam waiting for me to be done so we could walk together. I wish I could tell him the truth, because he might understand why I'm doing this. But it's my little brother's life at stake here, and I can't even trust him with the truth without getting him killed. Cam put his arm around my shoulders, a gesture that made me want to tell him everything. I had to keep as many people safe as I could. Even if they were villains, I had to keep as many people alive as I could. It might be enough to make up for the horrible thing I'm fated to do, fated to become. I just wish that I could have _hope_ , hope that this was all just a nightmare that I could wake up from. I hid my emotions as we walked into the so-called 'mission room'. Of course, I only let Cam see my emotions, since he was the only one I trusted here. It was a good thing that Cam had never seen my family pictures; I hated having to hide such an important part of my life from someone I trusted so much. I stood next to my old friend and we held hands for comfort behind our backs; my heat contrasting his cold. Shimmer noticed, and threw me a look that I didn't understand; it made me confused, but I didn't let it show. I let go of Cam's hand and went to my room to get ready when the meeting was over. I missed the coolness of his skin immediately, making me even more confused. Maybe I could go to Shimmer about this, since she seemed to understand more than me.

"Shimmer? Can I talk to you?" I asked her as I approached.

"Sure, lover girl." Shimmer said, making me confused.

"Can you explain to me why I always miss Cam when he isn't around? And why my heart rate increases when I'm around him?" I asked her; Shimmer looked slightly surprised.

"You like him." Was all she said.

"Of course I do, he's my friend." I said, my brows furrowing.

"You're hopeless." Shimmer sighed.

"Why?" I asked.

"You don't just like Cam, you _like_ him." Shimmer said, making me even more confused.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, not sure what she was talking about.

"You have a crush on him, Shade." Shimmer said, before she walked away.

"Wait what?" I said, my eyes wide; I liked Cam in that way?

I walked to my room after that, this new knowledge making my head spin. I changed into my casual wear dress, pulling a pair of sandals on and lacing them up to my knees. I pulled my wig off, and heard a gasp. I whirled around, to see Cam standing there, and froze.

"Shade? You have blue hair?" Cam asked, his voice full of surprise.

I looked away. "Go ahead, call me a freak just like everyone else that knows what I really look like." My voice sounded broken, even to me.

I was surprised by the arms that were suddenly around me, the cold that battled against my heat. I tensed, then relaxed as I realized that Cam was hugging me.

"You're not a freak, Shade. You're the most gorgeous girl I know." Cam whispered into my ear.

"You- you mean that?" I asked as I looked up at Cam, my eyes swimming with unshed tears.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Cam replied, knowing that the answer was no.

I sniffed, and took out my gray contacts, showing off my red eyes to the man I had a crush on. I looked up at him, as the tears started to slowly spill from my eyes.

"Thank you." I whispered as I hugged him, pressing my head against his chest.

"You're welcome." Cam murmured gently, holding me close to him. We stood like that for a moment, before my tears stopped and I looked up at him.

I smiled up at him, and wiped my eyes, feeling more comfortable around my friend than before. Maybe even comfortable enough to- whoa, Shade, not yet. I smiled and was pleasantly shocked when Cam pressed his lips to mine. I happily returned the kiss, my heart beating faster as I felt Cam's cold and chapped lips against my hot and smooth ones. Even though we were polar opposites - literally and figuratively - I loved him. And it might be too early to say that, but I don't care. I pulled reluctantly away from the kiss, from my _first_ kiss. I looked up at Cam with wide eyes, shocked.

"D- did we just-?" I asked softly, and Cam smiled as he nodded.

I smiled and gave a small laugh as Cam suddenly started to tickle me. I laughed more as he found my ticklish spots and fell back with Cam on top, his body pinning me to the floor by my dress. I blushed darkly at the position I now found us in, bringing Cam to see the very dirty way he was holding me down.

"U- um..." Cam blushed darkly as he got off me and helped me up. We stood nose to neck, and it was made overly obvious that I was much shorter than him.

"Why are you so tall?" I pouted.

"You're adorable when you pout." Cam smiled, making my face turn red.

"Am not!" I protested, stomping my heel.

"Are." Cam laughed as he smiled down at me.

"Not." I tried to glare up at him.

"Can I ask you something?" Cam said.

"You just did." I chuckled.

"When?" Cam looked confused.

"Right then." I smiled.

"Fine, can I ask two things?" Cam told me.

"Sure." I smiled.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Cam asked as he looked at me hopefully.

"Yes." I said with no hesitation.

Cam smiled brightly and kissed me again. I kissed back happily, before I pulled away.

"And by the way, my name is Emma." I murmured in his ear.

"Emma." Cam smiled like the Fourth of July. "You're name is beautiful, just like you."

I blushed. "Shut up."

Cam chuckled and kissed my cheek, having to lean down a little to do it. I giggled and blushed as I tugged a red wig on to hide my blue hair.

"Aww, but I like your real hair color." Cameron pouted. I giggled more.

"And I like it when I look normal." I smiled and kissed his nose, having to stand on tiptoes to do it. Cameron smiled and blushed.

"Fine. But only because I want you to be yourself, and I want you to be happy. If this is what makes you happy, then I'll let you do it, babe." Cameron said, causing my face to heat up.

"B- babe?" I asked with reddening cheeks.

"Well, would you prefer sweetheart? Princess? Love?" Cameron chuckled, finding my red face adorable.


	3. Gala

Cameron and I had to get dressed up for a stupid party I was invited to, and I despised the skirt I was wearing. But since Cameron loved the way it emphasized my curves, I was willing to wear it for him. I smiled and struggled to get my heels on, before giving up and putting flats on. I smiled and put a tiny bit of lipstick on, along with some eye shadow. I went to Shimmer so she could help me with mascara, and felt like she did a pretty good job. I went to Cameron's room, and felt pleasantly surprised when I saw that he cleaned up nicely.

"Cameron, you look very handsome." I smiled brightly up at my boyfriend.

"And you look gorgeous, Emma." Cameron smiled and kissed my cheek, making me blush.

"Cameron..." I tried to pout.

"Aww." Cameron picked me up, making me laugh.

Cameron smiled and carried me all the way to the doors, making me hide my face in his chest to keep my red face from being seen.

"Cam..." I mumbled, my red wig covering my face.

"Yes, babe?" Cameron asked as he carefully set me down outside.

"I love you." I said, my red cheeks making it clear that Cam was doing an amazing job of making me blush.

"I love you too, love." Cameron smiled as he kissed my temple.

"There's our car." I smiled as we walked to it, Cameron holding the door open for me so I could get in first.

"Here you go, beloved." Cameron smiled as he sat down next to me, his hand holding onto mine.

"Baby, you're mine and only mine. Which means you need to be able to keep your hands away from other girls. Okay?" I asked softly as I leaned against my loving boyfriend.

"Of course. I would never dare look at another girl, Emma. Because none of them are as beautiful as you." Cameron kissed my cheek, making me blush.

"Shut up..." I hid my face in his chest to hide my red face.

We soon arrived at Wayne Manor, and Cameron held my hand as we walked in. I loved it, but I didn't say anything. We entered the mansion, and Cameron put his arm around my shoulders so that he didn't lose me in the crowd. I smiled up at my boyfriend, and kissed his cheek as Richard came into sight. I laughed softly as I saw him look at Cameron. Richard finished walking up to us.

"Who's this?" He asked, looking at the love of my life.

"I'm Cameron. Emma's boyfriend." Cameron said as he shook Richard's hand.

"Wait, you have a boyfriend?" Richard asked me, shock clear in his voice.

"You didn't think i could get anyone?" I asked, faking hurt as I did my best impression of a girl who had just been broken up with.

"N- no, it's not like that! I- I just thought that you were single b- because-" Richard said, trying to make up for it. I started laughing.

"I know what you were thinking, Grayson. We got together _after_ the last time you saw me." I smiled.


End file.
